loving a hollow
by snowbc13
Summary: ichigo felt his heart pounding every time the hollow kissed his head he felt him self falling for the demon but finds out the albino loves someone is it ichigo . . . . . . . or someone else?
1. Loving A Hollow Chapter 1

This story is a request from SinfulSerenity hope you like it ^.^

Ichigo sat in his room on his bed lost deeply in thought . He hasn't had contact what his hollow for three weeks now and he misses him terribly. You see shiro was a great friend when he wasn't trying to take over ichigo's body. He hasn't even tried to in over a year. Ichigo could talk to shiro about things he couldn't even tell his best friends. He would sometimes nag about how the hollow activity got in the way of his social life ,school work or how he never got enough sleep and shiro would just listen to him. It felt good to get all that stuff out to somebody who actually cared. He would say things about how he wondered how falling in love would be and shiro wouldn't make fun of him. He even asked the demon had he ever fallen in love before.

"shiro have you ever fallen In love.?" ichigo asked as he just sat up on his bed to look up at the albino sitting on the floor leaning against his closet.

"yeah but its unrequited." he said in a mono toned voice.

"what dose it feel like?"he asked sadly. Shiro thought for a moment.

"it like being able to close your eyes to the things you don't want to see but not being able to close your heart to the things you don't want to feel."he stared whit a thoughtful expression.

"when did you know you were in love?"ichigo asked smiling

"well I would listen to his every word and-"

"his?" ichigo questioned whit a confused expression.

"yeah you got a problem whit it?"he asked

"not at all I just thought you were straight that's all. Uh-mm you were saying?"

"well when I thought about him my heart hurt because I missed him so much and I think about him all the time. We would fight a lot because I would always try to control him aha he would make the cutest faces when we fought to."ichigo thought shiro was happy when he talked about the person he love. He felt horrible that the person didn't love him back. It must feel awful to love someone that doesn't love you back. He missed shiro a lot as he layed on his bed and thought about the past. He often had thoughts about kissing and touching his hollow but always held back because he knew he loved someone else. Ichigo wished he could touch his pure white hair. He wanted to run his fingers threw it. But he couldn't because he wasn't there. . . before shiro left he tooled ichigo.

"look ima be gone for about a mouth I wont be able to contact you so don't be alarmed ok. And don't come looking for me ill come back to you I promise."he stated as he kissed ichigos forehead.

"why are you going?"ichigo questioned sadly.

"because I have to protect you."shiro said vanishing be for ichigo could further protest. It had only been three weeks but ichigo could feel his heart thump in pain. Ichigo remembered when he had a nightmare about his mother dying. Ichigo was there bye the river he was his older self just sitting on the grass when he say his mother waving at him 'mom' he said breathlessly. He ran towards her as fast as he could . But not getting anywhere near her. she was just standing there smiling and waving at him. A hollow appeared behind her.'mom! Watch out!'. He yelled out. She turned around. The hollow crushed he like an insect. He woke up in a cold sweat he was crying while rocking on his bed in the corrner whit his knees curled up to his chest. Shiro materialized before him once more but this time he walked over to the orange haired boy who had his face tucked in his knees. He sat down beside him. He looked up from his knees he was surprised to see a concerned looking albino. He wiped his tears away and tried to smile.

"oh h-hi shiro" he said while trying to wipe away the newly forming tears.

"i-i just had a bad dream that's all" he said whit a sniff. still trying in vain to wipe the away. But his eyes would just form more in mere seconds. shiro looked hurt. he pulled ichigo into his chest

"don't give me that bullshit ichigo you don't have to put up fake smiles for me I can see that your hurt,you don't have to pretend everything's alright ill always be by your side no matter what I promise. so just let it all out." he said holing him tighter. ichigos body began to shudder whit sobs in the demons arms. shiro just held on and rubbed his back. Ichigo fell asleep just like that in his arms. Shiro layed them down along the bed. When ichigo woke up shiro was breathing peacefully. He stayed in his arms watching him until shiro woke up. He was holding ichigo close to his chest.

"no more bad dreams?" he asked ichigo.

"nope" ichigo replied smiling

"see I like that smile a whole lot better"ichigo blushed. shiro kissed the top of his forehead. Of course ichigo only took it a friendly gesture like the first time.

"i got to get back to zangetsu ill be back later." he said as he got up. one moment he was there the next he wasn't. after that they started getting a lot closer. Ichigo sat up on his bed. He wanted to see him he couldn't possibly think of how his hollow could hurt him besides leaving him like this. That was it ichigo made up his mind. He was going to go inside his mind and find his hollow. He stood up and took a deep breath and went inside his own head. He looked around he wasn't in the usual blue sky's whit clouds place. He was in a forest it had so many trees. He glanced up the tress seemed to go on for ever. They were thick and had soft fluff like bark on them. He sensed his hollow. he was picking up sings he was near bye. he walked until he came to a cave. he looked around. It was spacious. He walked in.

"shiro" he called out something moved inside the far conned of the cave. there was like a bedding sort of material. shiro was under it. Ichigo step closer.

"shiro" he said louder.

"i-ichigo? Stay back ichigo"the voice commanded. ichigo stopped moving.

"but shiro I finally get to see you; I-i missed you so much" he said the second part lowly but the demon still caught it. ichigo felt his heart tighten in his chest.

"why shiro? Why did you leave me like that?"he said he felt tears stinging in his eyes shiro stood up he was now taller than ichigo and more muscular too. His hair grew out also now he had to toss his hair out of his face every now and then. He had on the usual robs they were torn and worn out a bit tho.

" I told you I left to protect you" he said looking away from ichigo. ichigo steps closer to shiro.

" how is this protecting me!"he shouted he felt the hot tears run down his checks.

"you-you said you would always be by my side" he said he was covering his face whit his hands.

"ichigo I-i"shiro step closer. ichigo looked up at shiro whit tear filled eyes. The sight broke shiros hear he step closer and took ichigo in to his arms.

" I missed you to"he breath in his sent deeply. ichigo began cry in to his chest.

"don't leave me again ever!" he sobbed out.

" I swear I wont ever leave your side again".he said "i promise" he kissed ichigos forehead. Looked up from shiros chest.

"why did you leave in the first palce?"he questioned. Shiro suddenly stiffened. He step away from ichigo.

THE END :D . .. . . . JK LOL the next chapter will be up soon soo tell me if you liked it so far and if you have some ideas for this story id love to hear it ^.^ ps I take request for characters if I no the anime only one rule ahah I don't do yuri will do yaoi and hentai tho ^. bye bye 3


	2. loving a hollow Chapter 2

Sorry I took so long so much was happening and I forgot all about the story^^" anyways on to the next chapter:D

"why did you leave in the first place?"he questioned. Shiro suddenly stiffened. He stepped away from ichigo. Ichigo's eyes grew wide. He saw his hesitation to answer.

"wait you probably came here to see him right?" his voice drooped low to a whisper. he backed away slowly. Shiro looked up confused.

"what?" he said the same look on his face.

"i shouldn't of come" ichigo said clutching his fists to his sides. Already new tears were streaming down his face. By this point he didn't even no he was crying. Shiro steeped closer and reached an arm out. Ichigo darted out the cave.

"NO! Ichigo wait!" shiro screamed out running after him. Ichigo was running as fast as his legs could take him. He was running on desperation to get away. The tears clung to his long eyelashes as he ran. He heard foot steps behind him. Before he could speed up and arm garbed his wrist. He new it was shiro. He pulled hard but no budge. He turned back to look at the hollows face. He was panting from the chase.  
"ichigo please wait . . . let me explain " he panted out.

"no shiro let me go please please just lets me go ill let you to be with each other I wont get in the way you to can be happy together so please please just let me go." he said regret clinging to each of his words. Ichigo let a small smile form on his tear streaked face. Shiro couldn't bear to look at the boys hurt face expression. he could hear the hurt in his voice. He was trying to get pass shiro with fake smiles again. But shiro saw right pass that and he saw the pain in his eyes. He new it was cause of this misunderstanding. He had to clear it up fast.

"please ichigo don't look at me like that"he said with hurt in his voice. "Please stop with the fake smiles you don't have to pretend with me remember?"Ichigo tried to pull free once again. He didn't want to hear shiro words of comfort like im sorry or everything will be fine. he didn't want to hear it Cause it wouldn't shiro could never be his. The one he loved loved someone else. He couldn't even remember why he came in the first place. He felt so stupid. Shiro tighten his grip on his wrist and pulled him so they were chest to chest. Ichigo face blushed red. he pulled him close with one hand holding his wrist and the other on the dip in his back. Shiro looked into his tear filled eyes.  
"ichigo the one I love is you" ichigo's eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open. He didn't have time to respond to the confession because soon a pair of soft warm lips were on his own. His eyes slowly closed as he melted into the kiss. Shiro slipped his own blue tongue into ichigos mouth. Deepening the kiss he let go of ichigos wrist and held the back of his head where his soft orange hair was. They pulled apart for air. Shiro brought there heads together. He looked into ichigos deep brown eyes and blushing red face.

Better than forehead kisses huh?" he asked with a smile. Ichigo smiled. Not a fake you but a real one. Shiros face grew wide with a grin.

"theirs that smile" he said kissing ichigo lightly on his lips. Ichigo blushed and looked down trying to get his head out of the clouds so he could think straight for a couple of minutes. 'shiro kissed me!' 'wait shiros said he loves me!'

ichigo looked back up at shiro with red covering his face "sh-shiro?" he said with a little voice. Shiro looked worried. Yes ichigo what is it?" he asked

"i came back because - because I love you" he said. His big brown eyes looking directly into shiros golden black ones. A light blush dusted shiro's with face. He smiled "we love each other now" he said covering his blush in ichigo's neck as he nuzzled him. " come on ichigo I wanna show you a special place"he said as he pulled back and took ichigo's hand in his. They walked threw the forest with the never ending trees. Soon they came upon a place with a little lake. The way the sunlight hit it made it shine like it was sparkling gold the sunlight streamed threw the trees.

"this is it." he said to ichigo. Ichigo was stunned it was breathtaking how amazing it looked. He turned to look at ichigo.

"do you like it?" he said. He nodded mouth open.

"its amazing" he said his eyes going to shiros face. Shiro pulled him over to sit a few feet away from the lake. They sat in silence watching the lake glitter and glisten in the sunlight. Ichigo looked away from the lake at stared at shiro. Shiro looked over to him.

"huh? Is there something wrong ichigo?" he said tilting his head to the side a little. Ichigo smiled.

"no everything's perfect"the look in his eyes made shiro lean in and capture his lips as his eyes closed. ichigo pressed his right back to shiro's own lips. Shiro pulled back. Ichigo opened his eyes confused. "whats wrong shiro?" shiro ran his fingers threw ichigos soft hair.

"nothing come on lets head back to the cave its getting dark." he said as he stood up and stretched his hand up to grab ichigos own. Ichigo took the offering hand and used it to pull him up. Ichigo still had a certain question on his mind but he didn't want to ruin the nice mood. He just wanted it to stay like this for a little longer.'ill ask after dinner' he thought They walked back to the cave with there hands intertwined. They came upon the cave soon enough.' I wonder what were gonna eat' he hadn't seen any wild life since he got here. ichigo thought as they walked into the cave. Shiro walked into the back of the cave and brought out a basket of fruit.

"where did you get all the fruit from?" ichigo asked as he walk up beside shiro.

"around the forest this place is a lot bigger than you think at first".he said as he passed ichgo two oranges and a peach.

"the first mouth I was in this place I got lost but eventually I got the hang of it."he said nonchalantly as he picked up an apple for himself. Ichigo bit into the peach shiro had handed him his eyes grew wide.  
"its so sweet" he said shoked.

"ahah oh yeah the fruit here's really good for you to I don't really no whats in it but it makes you like really strong."he said as he bit into his apple.

"after only a week I could feel how strong id grown."he continued to munch on the apple. Hearing this ichigo ate the rest of his peach. He soon started on the oranges. He piled them and slipped one of the slices into his mouth.

"the oranges are sweet to" he said as he slipped more slices pass his lips shiro turned away.

"uhgg ahah yep really sweet" he said rubbing the the back of his neck trying to keep down the blush that was working its way up to his ear's. Soon ichigo was down with his oranges. He walked over to the

basket of fruit at looked inside it. Shiro walked in and started prepping the bedding for its use.

"hey shiro you dident tell me you had strawberry's. He said as he picked up one of the berry's to examined it. He placed it at his mouth.

"what? NO ICHIGO DONT!"he screamed an ran over to ichigo knocking the strawberry from his grasp.

"hey what gives shiro? I was gonna eat that!"he said a little upset.

"ichigo don't eat the strawberry's." he said looking down.

"i don't get it why?" he said cocking up one of his eyebrows.

"each fruit dose something you see like the oranges help you run faster the peaches help boost your upper body strength like you arms and the apples they help heighten your body's five senses." he explained. Ichigo picked up the strawberry once again.

And what do the strawberry's do then?" he asked looking at the fruit. Shiro's face took on a deep blush.

"they uhmm they make you have one hell of a hard on" he said looking down. He remembered the first time he came about the fruit when he was out gathering. He found them in a small patch not to far from the cave. He picked a few and put them in a small sack netted out of grass he thought nothing of it and soon strolled back to the cave. He ate the his usual apple two peaches and three oranges. He decided to save a few of the strawberry's for last. He took one into his mouth they were sweeter than all the other fruits combined he popped two more in his mouth. He got up and stretched. He walked to his bed and layed down bed when suddenly he member began to come to life as a fiery heat took over his body he went to grab his member and started to pump. He recalled all the fantasizes of ichigo he used to please hm self that night.

"so don't eat it ohk" he said looking up at ichigo. Ichigo looked at the strawberry in his hand.

"shiro why did you leave?" he suddenly asked picking up another strawberry. He looked into the demons eyes. he asked the question that had been own his mind since the hollow first left him. Shiro gestured towards the bedding. He dident see the boy slip them into his pocket as his mind was on other things at the moment.

" I think it would be better if we talked sitting down" he said. Ichigo sat on the strange bedding. Shiro set beside him.

"ichigo you no I love you right?" he said as he took ichigos hands into his own.  
"yes" ichigo responded as he tried to figure out where this was going. Shiro brushed his thumb over three of ichigos fingers and squeezed gently.

" us hollows go threw a mating season three times a year" he said as he look at ichigos lips then eyes. ichigo nodded for shiro to continue.

"at this time most hollows mate but some cant mate because they could hurt the one they wish to mate with see all hollows lose control at some point in the mating at if there mate isn't strong enough to endure it they could die" he said as he looked down. Ichigo lifted shiros head up.

"that's why you left me?"he said in a soft tone.

"Ichigo I didn't want to hurt you to ruin your innocents I never meant to hurt you I was trying to protect you" he said looking away.

Ichigo pulled the strawberry's out of his pocket and popped them into his mouth.

"ichigo no! I tolled you what they do to your body!" he said as he stared in shock at ichigo who started to take off his shirt.

"what what are you doing!?" shiro asked becoming aroused at the site of the boys bare tan skin. Ichigo looked up at him.

"sorry shiro im not as Innocent as you thought" he said smiling. He pressed his mouth against the hollows stunned lips. Shiro pushed him away even tho he wanted nothing more than to take him right there.

"ichigo I could really hurt you I dont want that to happen."he said in a concerned tone. Ichigo looked him in his black golden eyes.

"i no you wont hurt me I trust you I love you shiro"he said kissing the demon agin shiro pulled back once again.

"ichigo are you sure?" he asked.

"yes I am you don't plan to leave me like this do you" he said pointing to him pants as a tent started to form in them. Shiro looked down.

"not a change" he said a he captured the others lips in a sweet kiss. Ichigo started to move his mouth in sync with shiros. Shiro pressed ichigo down on the bedding never breaking the kiss. He slipped his tounge into the others inviting mouth . Ichigo moaned as the organ was inserted in to his mouth. Shiro moved his hands across ichigos slightly defined six pack. He ran his hand up until he came to a perk nipple he pinched it."Nnngg" ichigo moaned into the kiss. Shiro left ichigo mouth and started to nip and bite his neck. Ichigo began to whimpered slightly from the contacted to his neck. Shiro trilled his hand down to ichigos crouch and rubbed threw his pants. Ichigo bucked up into the hand.

"shiro please the berry's are taking effect already". He said begging. Shiro pulled back and removed his own shirt reveling smother snow white skin. Ichigos eyes trailed over his body. Shiro was more defined then ichigo. And more muscular also shiro tugged at ichigos jeans. Ichigo raised up a little. He pulled them off. Ichigo was wearing white boxers. A rather large bulge between his legs.

"ichigo take off you boxers"shiro said in a commanding tone witch made ichigos dick twitch. Ichigo slid his boxers off his thin hips and kicked them aside. A large blush covered his face. Shiro grabbed ichigos hips and flipped him over.

"ichigo raise your hips up"he said again in that same tone turning ichigo on even more. Ichigo did as he was tolled he raised his hips up as high as they would go. He screwed his eyes shut he knew this was going to hurt. Suddenly he felt a wet warm organ thrust in him it "AHHH!" he cryed out in pleasure as shiro tongue fucked him. He trusted his tongue in and out of the twitching hole making ichigo moan out sounds of bliss. He licked around the rim and plunged in agin.

"NGGHH! Shiro please more" he begged. Shiro couldn't deny his beloved ichgio he coated three of his fingers with saliva. He pressed the first one in ichigo squirmed. Shiro grabbed his hip ceasing his movements as he moved the lone digit in and out he added another causing ichigo to press back into him. The boy was already pushing back on his fingers and he hadn't even found his sweet spot yet.'damm im good' he thought a wicked smile forming on his lips. He plunged the fingers in roughly. Ichigo moaned loudly and bucked back on the fingers. Shiro thrusted his fingers in again causing ichigo to scream in ecstasy.

" shiro please I cant take it oh please"he said begging shiro once agin to hurry up. shiro added another finger and stretched ichigo roughly.

"AhhHhha" ichigo moaned.

"shiro please oh god please" he said with tears in his eyes. Shiro took his fingers out and flipped ichigo over on his back.  
"you want it that bad?" he asked a grin on his face.

"yes shiro please fuck me already"he said with a whine in his voice. Shiro unzipped his pants and kicked them off apparently he went commando. He place his throbbing erection at ichigos twitching hole.

"ready?"he asked as he looked down at ichigo. Ichigo nodded .shiro slammed all the wall in at once ichigo yelled out. Shiro grabbed his hips. He didn't move until he felt ichigo grind his hims down. He took that as the ohk to proceed with the mating. He pulled almost all the way out then slammed all the way in repeatedly. Ichio moaned in ecstasy he met shiro's trust's with his own.

"faster!" he screamed. Shiro picked up the pace and grabbed ichigo's erection and pumped in time witch his trust ichigos hole began spasming around shiros cock clinching and sucking him into its tight heat. Shiro pumped faster feeling his own orgasim approaching fast. Ichigo came with a load moan of shiros name. His hole becoming so tight causing shiro to spill his seed inside of him. Shiro bit down own ichigo's neck and fangs pierced his skin. Ichigo whimpered at the pain. The mating mark was placed. Shiro pulled out of ichigo and warped his arms around ichigo . He licked at the mark.

" I love you ichigo" he said

"i love yo no shiro he said as he turned around to face the hollow. Shiro nuzzled there noises together. Ichigo didn't remember when he feel asleep but when I he woke up he was dresses i shirt and sweats in his bed. He felt shiro hugging him from behind. He turned around in the embrace a pair of golden black eyes were staring at him lovingly. Shiro kissed his nose.

"morning sweetie" he said drawing him closer. Ichigo snuggled down further into the embrace. He hugged shiro tight

"shiro don't ever leave me ohk?" he said.

"ichigo if I ever have to leave you id die you mean so much to me" he said tucking ichgio's head under his chin.

"i love you ichigo" he said as he kissed the boys head.

" I love you too shiro"he said. The cupple stayed just like that basking in there love.

THE END c:

Idk if it has any mistakes I hope not . I went over it tons of times so I hope not anyways thanks for reading:D I take request's if I no the anime and charters ^. ill do anything but yuri c: let me no if you want me to wright anything else sorry again for taking so long bye :) the anime only one rule ahah I don't do yuri will do yaoi and hentai tho ^. bye bye


End file.
